It Was Only A Kiss, But I Think I Love You
by xMrsRJLupinx
Summary: Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of, I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? Eve Hunter is not sure, and neither is Remus Lupin. RL/OC, SB/OC, JP/LE. 1977-1978.


**Hey! Welcome to my new story! It's not my first, but (I think anyway) is the best one so far, obviously.**

**Who else can't wait until Christmas to ask for the Half-Blood Prince DVD? I'm asking for it now, instead of for Christmas. Have you SEEN the extra features? They look amazing!!! A minute to discribe your character...David Thewlis: Oh yeah my characters sexy, loves chocolate, is erm...wait...did I mention sexy? (That's not actually on it by the way...I don't think...) Anyway, it's coming out tomorrow and I can't wait!!!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah...I own Harry Potter...I have the movies and the books...oh wait! You mean the rights? Did I write them or film them? No. J.K. Rowling wrote them (If you havn't figured that out by now then you're thick) and those film dudes who made films which cut out half the book. At least they used good actors...David Thewlis...don't get me started...anyway...enjoy!!! x**

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_(The Killers – Mr. Brightside)_

**EVE:**

"Eve! Honey it's time for breakfast!'

The lump in Eve's bed stirred sleepily, arousing from a peaceful sleep, to the sounds of her mother shouting up the stairs. She sat up, groaned, and slowly untangled herself from the sheets. Eve was a pretty girl, with long dirty-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and was also incredibly tall, with long legs. She slipped her small feet into her slippers, and stood up. Something heavy fell off her chest, and she looked down to see her fluffy white cat, Whiskey, slide to the floor. She turned to Eve, and with a disgruntled look, left the room, with her tail swishing high. Eve stumbled over her feet towards the open door, and held on to the banister tightly for support. The kitchen door was open and her mother, father, younger brother Jack, and one of her best friends sat at the table.

'Morning sleepy,' said Lily, grinning her most winning smile. Eve noticed that Lily was fully dressed, and her bowl of cereal sat on the table finished.

'What time did you get up? Two?'

'Only quarter of an hour ago, I just don't take five hours to wake up.'

'Morning Evey!' shouted Jack. He was only five, but loved his big sister.

'Hello Jack,' she said, 'Where's Daniel?' she referred to her older brother, who had left Hogwarts two years ago, he was nineteen.

'In bed,' sighed her father, without looking up from his paper.

'How would I ever have guessed?'

Eve grabbed herself some toast from the rack, and began to spread strawberry jam on it, when Lily let out a scream. Eve dropped the toast on the floor, and the family dog Cocoa hovered it up before anyone could protest.

'What the hell-'

'Eve!'

'Was that for?' she continued, as if her mother had not spoken.

'The owls!' shrieked Lily, her finger pointing towards the open window.

Sure enough, when Eve checked, two tawny owls were heading for the kitchen window, which her mother quickly flew open. The owls landed right on the table, and stood holding their legs out towards the girls. Eve took hers, and slit open the envelope.

_Dear Miss Hunter, _it read.

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Chorister. You will be the leader of the choir and are in charge of all musical goings on around the school._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Eve re-read her letter, and peeked inside the envelope. There sat a red and gold badge with _Head Chorister _engraved on it. She looked across at Lily who was also holding a badge, but with different words on it. On the floor, Cocoa finished the toast.

'What's that darling?' asked Sabrina, bending over her daughter.

'I…I…' but Sabrina saw the badge.

'Head chorister darling that's wonderful!'

'Thanks mum. Lily? What does yours say?'

Slowly Lily held out the badge. _Head Girl._

* * *

Eve sat quietly, her book open on her lap, but her eyes just scanned each page quickly, not taking in a word.

'Blimey you're reading that fast,' said a voice behind her, Eve turned to see Lily in the bathroom doorway, dressed in a fluffy white towel.

'Mmm…' was all she gave in reply.

'I know what happened,' said Lily suddenly, as if she had wanted to say it for a long time. Eve turned a page of her book uninterestedly.

'What do you mean?'

'I…saw you and Remus…'

'Lily!' she shouted, closing the book with a snap, 'That was private!'

Eve felt ashamed and embarrassed, and turned away from Lily, tears stinging her eyes.

'I'm sorry…'

Lily put her arm around Eve as she sobbed silently.

'Did you hear what he said?' asked Eve quietly, looking out of the large window.

'I…'

'He said 'It was only a kiss…' but I want it all Lily! I can't…I love him…' she trailed off, and gave a loud hiccupping sob.

'I know…' said Lily soothingly, 'I know…'

Eve decided what she would do, she was going to send a letter. But yet Lily was having the same thought.

* * *

_I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread_

_I think I love you_

_***_

_Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say I never felt this way_

_(The Partridge Family – I Think I Love You)_

**REMUS:**

'Remus! There's an owl for you!'

Remus bounded down the stairs three at a time, and skidded on the floor at the bottom. He was expecting a letter from James and Sirius, telling him what to take to James' house tomorrow. However, when he came to a halt in the kitchen, it was not James' owl that sat on the table, but Eve's.

'Oh great…' he muttered, 'More stupid mistakes…'

Remus ripped the letter from the envelope, it read:

_Remus,_

_I'm sorry. I don't blame you for what happened, but I don't believe it was just a kiss. You should know that, and I don't care what you thought it was, but I thought it was something more._

_I'm really sorry, but I…never mind. I'll see you tomorrow at James'._

_Lots of love from Eve xx_

Remus re-read the letter, as the tears welled up slightly in his eyes. She cared for him, yet he was a monster. She would hate him if he told her, and never want to be seen with him again, or if anything she'd be scared of him. He then noticed that the owl was not going away, he fed it a piece of toast.

'Remus, stop feeding that owl,' said Anna, his mother, entering the kitchen with armfuls of clothes.

'Sorry.'

The owl still didn't budge; Remus noticed a second letter attached to its other leg. He untied it, and read it.

_Dear Remus, _It read.

_How can you be so stupid? She loves you Remus, and you should be happy. And as for her reacting to you being a werewolf, James, Sirius and Peter helped you, they didn't hate you. Someone who loves you never gives up, and Eve would stand by you, and care for you. If you are wondering, I saw the event as I was patrolling the corridors last term, and I swear I wasn't eavesdropping. But please Remus, think about it, I thought about James and (Don't tell anyone, especially him) he's not that bad really…_

_Anyway, see you tomorrow!_

_Love from Lily x_

_p.s. Please think about it._

Remus laughed, Eve's letter had been deep and made him sad, yet Lily's made him laugh. He didn't think how she knew he was a werewolf, but she was clever enough to figure out anyway. As for the part about James…Remus' mind drifted to messy-haired babies with bright green eyes, who cried because they didn't get what they wanted, while reciting every spell possible. That was slightly pushing it, he thought, rather unlikely.

'Who are they from?' asked Anna, peering over his shoulder at Lily's letter.

'Erm…nothing…' he hastily shoved the letters out of sight.

'I don't think so,' she said, grinning at him, 'I thought Lily was James' anyway?'

'You try telling her that,' he said sarcastically.

Anna shoved a pile of clothes in to Remus' arms.

'Take these and pack, because you'll forget in the morning.'

Remus took the pile and began to stumble up the stairs, tripping over his feet. He entered his bedroom and looked around for his trunk. Pulling it down from above his wardrobe, he shoved the neatly folded clothes in it, crumpling them up in a ball angrily. Tomorrow was going to be hard.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will answer any questions about it, just review or PM me!**

**Remember, reviews make me type faster!**

**Lots of love,**

**xMrsRJLupinx**


End file.
